Ensiesityksen jälkeen
by Enkelisisar
Summary: After the premiere in finnish/ suomen kielellä.
1. Luku 1

_Ensi-illan jälkeen_

Niin, **mitä jos** Candy ei palannutkaan takaisin sairaalalle silloin kun näyttelijätär Susanna Marlowe valehteli hänelle Terryn olinpaikasta? Ja mitä jos Terry löysi hänet seisomasta vain muutaman metrin päässä hotellin pääovelta?

Tässä tulee minun vastaukseni näihin kysymyksiin. Lukekaa ja kommentoikaa! Negatiivisetkin kommentit kelpaavat. ;-)

Tämä on järjestyksessä neljäs fanfiction jota aloin kirjoittaa, joten… NAUTTIKAA!

* * *

_**AVAIN:**_

"Puhumista tai kuiskaamista"

"**Huutamista"**

"_Ajattelemista"_

* * *

Luku 1 Tapaaminen keskiyöllä

Susanna Marlowe oli todella, mielipuolisella tavalla ylen onnellinen, kun hän katseli Candyn astelevan ulos hotellin ovista maailman surullisin ilme kauniilla pisamaisilla kasvoillaan. _"KYLLÄ! Hän kävelee pois ja minä voin ottaa Terrencen kokonaan itselleni! Tuo typerä pieni blondi ei ole edes nätti MINUUN verrattuna. Terrence tulee unohtamaan hänet alle sekunnissa, kun minä saan hänet sänkyyni. Hän putoaa vielä polvilleen edessäni ja anelee minua suutelemaan itseään vielä yhden kerran lisää kun se tapahtuu… he hee!"_ Susanna ajatteli omassa pienessä, sairaassa mielessään kun hän meni puhumaan Robert Hathawayn kanssa, joka oli Stratford troupe'n ohjaaja. Susanna oli - ainakin jossain määrin - erehtynyt luulemaan oman typerän pakkomielteensä Terrenceä kohtaan olevan rakkautta, ja se aiheuttaisi isoja ongelmia kaikille aikaisemmin kuin sellaisia olisi edes odotettavissa.

- Candyn ajatuksia -

"_Miksi minulla on tämä omituinen tunne että Susanna Marlowe valehtelee minulle Terryn olinpaikasta. Luulen että minun on kaikkein parasta pysytellä tässä muutaman metrin päässä hotellin pääovista. Toivottavasti tapaan Terryn pian. Se ei olisi kovin kivaa viettää koko yötä täällä ja saada flunssaa. Mutta minun on nähtävä Terry! Voi Terry, missä sinä olet? Ikävöin sinua niin paljon rakkaani… Ole kiltti, tule luokseni Terry! Minä rakastan sinua enemmän kuin mitään tai ketään muuta! Minä en vain voi elää ilman sinua enää…_

- Candyn ajatukset loppuvat tähän -

Samaan aikaan Terry oli odottamassa Candya St. Joan'nan sairaalan porteilla. Mutta 40 pitkän ja kivuliaan minuutin jälkeen hän ei vain voinut pysyä siellä ja odottaa enää yhtään pidempään. Joten hän alkoi hitaasti kävellä takaisin hotellille. _"Candy… rakkaani, enkelini, minä löydän sinut vielä. Minä lupaan että löydän, vaikka se tulisi olemaan viimeinen tekoni! Sinä merkitset minulle kaikkea rakkaani!"_ hän ajatteli kun hän kääntyi sille kadulle missä hänen hotellinsa oli. Sitten hän näki tutun hahmon seisomassa lähellä hotellin pääovia. _"Se ei voi olla… Se ei vain voi…_ **Voi Luojan tähden! Candy!"** hän huusi lopulta keuhkojensa täydeltä tytön nimeä.

"Terry, se olet todella sinä!" Candy kuiskasi ennen kuin hänen pehmeät, vaaleanpunaiset huulensa olivat peittyneet rakastavimpaan ja kiihkeimpään suudelmaan tässä maailmassa. Ja hän vastasi suudelmaan täydellä kiihkeydellä.

Kahden pitkän minuutin jälkeen, he molemmat olivat todella hengästyneitä.

"Candy… en vain voi uskoa sitä… Minä löysin sinut rakkaani," Terry kuiskasi pidellen Candya yhä vahvoilla käsivarsillaan.

"Terry, minulle kerrottiin että sinä olit nukkumassa, mutta minulla oli tunne, että minulle valehdeltiin sinun olinpaikastasi ja olin oikeassa," hän (Candy) sanoi hiljaa.

"Kuka sinulle oikein kertoi minun olevan nukkumassa? Olen ollut etsimässä sinua jo tuntikausia. Sinun ystäväsi kertoivat minulle missä sinä olet töissä, mutta sinä et ollut siellä," Terry sanoi hiljaa. "Minä lupasin itselleni että löytäisin sinut. Sitten näin sinut täällä seisomassa. Se oli kuin ihme olisi tapahtunut".

"Minä olin etsimässä sinua jokaisesta mahdollisesta hotellista tässä kaupungissa. Ja kun minä sitten löysin oikean hotellin, niin Susanna Marlowe kertoi minulle, että sinä olet jo nukkumassa ja etkä halunnut tulla häirityksi ihailijan/ fanin takia," Candy vastasi alakuloisena.

"**Se idioottimainen huoran tytär! Kuinka HÄN kehtaa KUTSUA SINUA ihailijaksi? Minä en ikinä hyväksy sitä tai anna hänelle anteeksi tuollaisen asian sanomista! Minä vihaan sinua niin paljon Susanna Marlowe,"** Terry huusi kiroten. "Hän kuvittelee että hän voi saada minut sänkyynsä typerien pikku temppujensa avulla. Mutta ne eivät tule tehoamaan minuun, koska… minä rakastan sinua enemmän kuin mitään tai ketään muuta tässä isossa, loppumattomassa maailmassa, neiti pisamanaamani," hän sanoi kiihkeästi ja suuteli Candya uudelleen. Hän ei vain halunnut päästää tätä menemään käsivarsiltaan enää ikinä.

"Terry… minäkin rakastan sinua kulta! Ja minä halusin kertoa tämän sinulle jo niin kauan sitten, mutta en saanut sinua kiinni Southampon'issa… ja enkä myöskään Ponyn Kodissa… se oli kiinni vain muutamasta pienestä minuutista," Candy sopersi ja sitten purskahti surullisiin kyyneliin.

"**VOI LUOJAN TÄHDEN!** Me olimme niin lähekkäin… ja niin monta kertaa! Ja kaikkina niinä kertoina olemme menettäneet toisemme. Voi Candy, rakkaani, enkelini," Terry kuiskasi pidellen tyttöä kuin huomista ei enää tulisikaan. "Candy… rakastan sinua niin paljon ja enkä halua menettää sinua enää ikinä uudestaan. Tuletko vaimokseni?" hän kysyi laskeutuen yhden polven varaan.

"Voi kyllä Terry! Totta kai minä tulen!" Candy vastasi yhä itkien.

"**Candy, sinä teit minut juuri koko tämän maailman onnellisimmaksi mieheksi! Ja minä ostan sinulle maailman kauneimman kihlajaissormuksen heti huomenna aamulla,"** Terry huusi ottaen Candyn vahvoille käsivarsilleen ja suudellen tämän tajuttomaksi.

"Voi Terry! Minä en tarvitse mitään kauaan kuin minulla on sinut rakkaani," Candy vastasi yksi tunnetuista hymyistä huulillaan, mutta yhä hengästyneenä.

"Voi sinua Candy! Mennään minun hotellihuoneeseeni. En halua sinun saavan flunssaa ja muutenkin on jo melkein keskiyö," Terry sanoi hellästi ottaen tytön käden omaan, paljon isompaan käteensä.

"Mutta… minun pitäisi kyllä palata takaisin (sairaalan) makuusaliin," hän sanoi hiljaa.

"Candy ole kiltti! Minä en vain voi päästää sinua menemään nyt, me olemme menettäneet toisemme niin monta kertaa kaiken tämän jälkeen," Terry aneli yrittäen näyttää mahdollisimman surulliselta.

"No… selvä. Minä tulen sinun mukaasi Terry," Candy vastasi lopulta hymyillen.

"Kiitos Candy. Minä rakastan sinua niin paljon," Terry hymyili kun he astuivat sisälle hotelliin.

Mutta… siellä oli joku pakkomielteinen nainen, joka oli ollut katselemassa heidän peräänsä koko tämän ajan…

Luku 1 päättyy tähän.

Jatkuu…

* * *

**Kirjoittajan kommentti:** Toivottavasti tällekin käännökselle riittää lukijoita. Tämä tarina oli tosissaan järjestyksessä neljäs jota aloin kirjoittaa englanniksi ja suomenkielisistä käännöksistä tämä on nyt kolmas jonka olen aloittanut.

Terveisiä Suomesta

Enkelisisar


	2. Luku 2

_**AVAIN:**_

"Puhumista tai kuiskaamista"

"**Huutamista"**

"_Ajattelemista"_

* * *

_*** edellisestä luvusta***_

"Kiitos Candy. Minä rakastan sinua niin paljon," Terry hymyili kun he astuivat sisälle hotelliin.

Mutta… siellä oli joku pakkomielteinen nainen, joka on ollut katselemassa heidän peräänsä koko tämän ajan…

* * *

Luku 2 Tappelu hotellilla

"Onneksi olkoon!" herra Hathaway hymyili lämpimästi, kun hän kuuli Terryn kertomat uutiset. "Ja Terrence, sinulla on sitten huomenna vapaapäivä, jotta voit järjestää kaikki tärkeät asiat kauniin kihlattusi kanssa," hän jatkoi.

"Kiitos herra Hathaway," Terry vastasi hymyillen kun hän ja Candy kääntyivät hotellin yläkertaan johtaviin portaisiin mennäkseen hänen (Terryn) huoneeseensa. Mutta silloin jotakin todella kamalaa tapahtui…

"**Nyt sinä kuolet Candy!"** todella vihainen nainen huusi puukottaen Candya kahdesti tämän vasempaan solisluuhun päivällispöydän suurimmalla veitsellä. Toisella kerralla hän melkein osui meidän Candy-parkaamme tämän kaulaan. Tuo hullu nainen oli… kukapa muukaan kuin kateellinen näyttelijätär Susanna Marlowe. Hän oli sokaistunut suuren vihan ja kateuden aallon vuoksi, kun hän kuuli uutiset Terryn kihlauksesta Candyn kanssa. Sen vuoksi hän oli kirjaimellisesti menettänyt kaiken loogisen järjen aivoistaan. Hän vain nauroi mielipuolisesti kun hän näki Candyn romahtavan lattialle pidellen vahingoitettua solisluutaan. Candy vuosi verta todella paljon.

"**Susanna, mitä ihmettä sinä oikein teet?"** Terry ja herra Hathaway huusivat kun he näkivät mitä tämä oli tehnyt meidän Candy-parallemme.

"**Minä vain teen sen mitä minun täytyy tehdä! Siinä kaikki!"** Susanna vastasi/ huusi todella vihaisesti herra Hathawaylle. "Ja sitä paitsi, tuo typerä, ruma pieni blondi huora varasti MINUN Terrenceni MINULTA! Hän kuuluu minulle ja **VAIN MINULLE!"** hän jatkoi purskahtaen turhautuneisiin ja vihaisiin kyyneliin. Hän piteli veistä yhä oikeassa kädessään valmiina puukottamaan Candya uudestaan.

"**Susanna kuuntele minua ja kuuntele minua tarkasti! Minä en kuulu sinulle! Minä en ole ikinä kuulunut sinulle ja enkä myöskään tule ikinä kuulumaankaan sinulle! Ja totta puhuakseni, minä vihaan sinua niin paljon. Minä en edes tiedä miten voin edes pysyä sinun kanssasi saman katon alla Susanna!"** Terry huusi todella vihaisella ja turhautuneella äänensävyllä tälle nuorelle ja vihaiselle näyttelijättärelle haluten iskeä tältä tajun kankaalle. Hän oli muuttunut yhtä kalpeaksi kuin aave sen vihan vuoksi jota tunsi Susannaa kohtaan. Hän ei vain voinut sietää tämän itsekkäitä, pakkomielteisiä sanoja ja tekoja enää ollenkaan. **"Sinä et ole mitään muuta kuin itsekäs, ruma ja pakkomielteinen huora ja sinä kehtasit kutsua Candya jonkinlaiseksi faniksi. Mutta hän on minun elämäni rakkaus! Ja sinä idiootti tulet ja puukotat häntä kuin ei mitään. Se on ihan liian paljon! Minä olen varma että sinä et edes tiedä mitä rakkaus on tai mitä se edes tarkoittaa oikeassa maailmassa,"** Terry jatkoi yhä huutaen ja sitten hän otti heikon, verta vuotavan ja kalpean Candyn vahvoille, mutta hellille käsivarsilleen.

"Terry, rakkaani… Ole kiltti ja rauhoitu kulta! Hän ei ole sen arvoinen," Candy sanoi hiljaa ennen kuin hän pyörtyi.

"**Candy! Älä jätä minua yksin. Tule takaisin luokseni," **Terry huusi todella kauhistuneella äänensävyllä kun hän romahti lattialle. "Minä en vain voi elää ilman sinua Candy, rakkaani!" hän kuiskasi ennen kuin murtui maailman surullisimpiin ja sydäntä särkevimpiin kyyneliin juuri siinä ja silloin.

Kaikeksi onneksi joku hotellista oli soittanut poliisiasemalle ja sairaalaan ja selittänyt tilanteen. Kaksi poliisiautoa ja ambulanssi tulivat hotellille juuri samalla sekunnilla, kun Candy pyörtyi.

Poliisit ottivat Susannan haltuunsa, joka yritti juosta heiltä pakoon.

Kolme sairaanhoitajaa ja lääkäri tarkastivat Candyn syvät haavat minuuteissa ja laittoivat hänet sitten ambulanssiin. Hän vuosi yhä pahasti verta.

"Minä tulen teidän mukaanne," Terry sanoi itkien yhä melkein kontrolloimattomasti.

"Oletteko te mitään sukua hänelle?" yksi sairaanhoitajista kysyi häneltä.

"Minä olen hänen kihlattunsa," hän vastasi.

"Hyvä on sitten. Nyt mennään ja nopeasti," hoitaja vastasi kun he astuivat ambulanssiin.

Lääkäri ja kaikki kolme sairaanhoitajaa pitivät todella hyvää huolta Candysta ja Terry rukoili koko ajan Jumalalta, että Candy selviäisi tästä vaarallisesta tilanteesta.

15 minuuttia hotellilta lähtönsä jälkeen he saapuivat St. Luken sairaalaan…

Luku 2 päättyy tähän.

Jatkuu… pian.


	3. Luku 3

_**AVAIN:**_

"Puhumista tai kuiskaamista"

"**Huutamista"**

"_Ajattelemista"_

* * *

_*** edellisestä luvusta***_

Lääkäri ja kaikki kolme sairaanhoitajaa pitivät todella hyvää huolta Candysta ja Terry rukoili koko ajan Jumalalta, että Candy selviäisi tästä vaarallisesta tilanteesta.

15 minuuttia hotellilta lähtönsä jälkeen he saapuivat St. Luken sairaalaan…

* * *

Luku 3 Valo pimeydessä

On kulunut viikko siitä illasta, kun Susanna ajautui puukottamaan Candya hotellilla omassa kateuden puuskassaan. Nyt hän oli St. Joannan sairaalassa psykiatrisella klinikalla. Hänen äitinsä - Melissandre Marlowe - alkoi hiillostaa (**AN:** ei siis kirjaimellisesti) Candya ja Terrya pahasti heti kun hän kuuli mitä oli tapahtunut tuona kohtalokkaana yönä. Ja Susanna oli erittäin hysteerisessä mielentilassa. Hän huusi Terryn nimeä unissaan ja kertoi jokaiselle tapaamalleen henkilölle, että paha noita nimeltään Candy oli varastanut Terryn häneltä, joka oli hänen "aviomiehensä", mikä ei ollut totta alkuunkaan.

Onneksi poliisit olivat suojelemassa Candya ja Terrya Susannalta ja hänen äidiltään. Ja hyväksi onneksi Candy oli turvassa hengenvaaralta kolmessa päivässä, joten hän ja Terry muuttivat asumaan New York'iin Terryn äidin Eleanor Baker'in kanssa, koska vain hyvin harvat ihmiset tiesivät totuuden asiasta, että kuuluisa Amerikkalainen näyttelijätär oli itse asiassa Terryn äiti. Ainoastaan herra Hathaway, lääkäri ja sairaanhoitajat St. Luken sairaalasta sekä poliisit tiesivät koko totuuden. Joten Candy ja Terry tulisivat olemaan turvassa niin kauan kuin kukaan "väärä henkilö" ei löytäisi heidän uutta "paikkaansa". Siispä edes Terryn isä Richard Grandchester ei tiennyt totuutta koko tilanteesta (muistakaa että Terryn vanhemmat ovat eronneet).

Mutta… sen suuren riskin vuoksi että Susanna ja hänen äitinsä löytäisivät heidät, he eivät astuneet ulos Eleanorin talosta muuten kuin vain silloin kun heidän oli oikeasti aivan pakko tehdä niin. Ja joka kerta heillä oli yllään jonkinlainen valeasu ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi.

Susanna oli raivoissaan kun hän kuuli että Candy ja Terry olivat kadonneet. Hänen äitinsä etsi heitä kaikista mahdollisista paikoista jotka hän tiesi/ tunsi, mutta hän ei vain kyennyt löytämään heitä yhtään mistään. Hän ajatteli että hänen tyttärensä tila oli kokonaan Candyn syytä, mutta hän ei ymmärtänyt/ käsittänyt sitä tosiasiaa, että itse asiassa Susannalla oli sairas pakkomielle Terryä kohtaan ja hän tarvitsi apua sen asian kanssa.

Candy puolestaan oli todella huolissaan siitä tosiasiasta, että Susanna ja hänen äitinsä Melissandre saattaisivat löytää heidät jotain kautta. Tietysti se johtui ihan oikeasta syystä, mutta koska he olivat poliisien suojeluksen alla, hän rauhoittui vähäsen.

Mutta Eleanor, hän oli enemmän kuin kauhistunut kun hän sai tietää totuuden tästä tilanteesta. Hän itse asiassa lopetti näyttelemisen ja teki kaikki mahdolliset asiat auttaakseen omaa poikaansa ja hänen kihlattuaan tässä kokonaisuudessaan hirveässä tilanteessa.

Herra Hathaway antoi lupauksen, että hän pitäisi Terryn mukana näyttelijä-seurueessaan, ja tämä voisi palata takaisin töihin sitten kun Susannasta ja hänen äidistään ei olisi enää vaaraa. Terry, Candy ja Eleanor olivat erittäin kiitollisia tämän asian johdosta.

"Candy, kuinka sinä voit?" Terry kysyi huolestuneena Candylta kun tämä oli lepäämässä Eleanorin vierashuoneessa, josta oli tehty hänen huoneensa toistaiseksi.

"Väsyttää ja heikottaa," Candy vastasi hiljaa.

"Voi sinua rakkaani. Minä toivon että voisin tehdä jotain enemmän sinun vuoksesi," Terry sanoi itkien.

"Terry, älä ole niin ankara itseäsi kohtaan. Minä toivun kyllä, ihan varmasti. Se vain vie jonkin aikaa," Candy vastasi suudellen Terryä tämän huulille.

"Candy, minä rakastan sinua niin paljon. Enkä minä pidä siitä ajatuksesta että sinulla on kipuja," Terry kuiskasi pidellen Candya käsivarsillaan.

"Minäkin rakastan sinua Terry. Pyydän älä huolehdi, minulla ei ole minkäänlaisia kipuja. Minun pitää vain levätä," Candy vastasi hymyillen hiukan.

"Selvä, jos sinä sanot niin," Terry sanoi.

Sitten he kuulivat että joku koputti oveen.

"Sisään," Candy vastasi.

"Hei Candy! Kuinka sinä voit?" Eleanor kysyi astuen sisään huoneeseen.

"Hei Eleanor! No… minua väsyttää ja heikottaa, mutta minä toivun kyllä," Candy vastasi.

"Voi sinua kultaseni. Miten joku voi tehdä jotakin niin kauheaa sinulle?" Eleanor kysyi halaten Candya lämpimästi ja hellästi.

"Minä en vain tiedä. Sitä on niin vaikea ymmärtää miksi niin monet ihmiset vihaavat minua. Minä en ole tehnyt mitään väärää kenellekään," Candy itki sydäntä särkevän surullinen ilme kasvoillaan.

"Candy me tiedämme että sinä et ole tehnyt mitään väärää kenellekään. Ne ihmiset jotka vihaavat sinua ovat täydellisiä idiootteja. Sinun pitää vain muistaa että minä rakastan sinua ja minä en ikinä, milloinkaan jätä sinua enää rakkaani," Terry sanoi halaten ja suudellen Candya.

"Kiitos Terry. Minä rakastan sinua niin paljon," Candy vastasi painaen itsensä Terryn rintakehää vasten.

"Voi sinua Candy. Sinä olet niin mukava tyttö, ihan kuin enkeli tai jotain," Eleanor sanoi vihaten Susannaa siitä kaikesta mitä tämä oli tehnyt Candylle ja Terrylle ja heidän onnelleen.

"Kiitos Eleanor. Toivon, että minulla olisi (ollut) äiti niin kuin sinä," Candy vastasi itkien yhä.

"Candy, sinä voit kutsua minua äidiksi, jos haluat," Eleanor hymyili.

"Kiitos äiti," Candy kuiskasi halaten Eleanoria lämpimästi.

"Ei kestä kiittää Candy," Eleanor vastasi antaen Candylle äidillisen halauksen.

Terry katsoi heitä ja hän oli onnellinen Candyn ja oman äitinsä puolesta. Hän tiesi että Candylla ei ollut äitiä, joten hän oli vain iloinen kun hän pystyi "lainaamaan" äitiään Candylle.

"Oh ai niin, minä pyysin isä Lukea Saint Thomasin kirkosta tulemaan ja vihkimään teidät huomenna puoli kahdelta (**AN:** eli kello 13:30) iltapäivällä, sopiiko se teille kahdelle?" Eleanor sanoi meidän rakastavaisillemme hellästi.

"Kyllä, kiitos äiti," meidän parimme vastasi.

"Se asia onkin sitten selvä. Candy, minusta sinun kannattaisi levätä niin paljon kuin mahdollista, niin sinä et tunne oloasi niin heikoksi huomenna," Eleanor sanoi lohduttavasti hymyillen.

"Selvä. Mutta, minulla ei ole valkoista mekkoa mukanani," Candy sanoi alakuloisena.

"Älä huolehdi siitä kultaseni. Minulla on muutamia kauniita valkoisia mekkoja ja sinä voit lainata yhtä niistä jos sinä haluat," Eleanor vastasi hymyillen.

"Kiitos äiti. Toivottavasti kaikki menee hyvin meidän pienissä häissämme," Candy vastasi kun Eleanor astui ulos huoneesta.

"Candy, lepää jonkin aikaa. Tarvitset sitä huomista varten," Terry sanoi suudellen kihlattuaan huulille.

"Minä halusin auttaa sinua ja äitiäsi kotitöissä ja muissa sellaisissa asioissa," Candy voihkaisi.

"Candy, minä tiedän että sinä haluat tehdä sen, mutta sinun pitää levätä, niin että sinä voit toipua kokonaan," Terry sanoi huolestuneena Candylle.

"Selvä, minä lepään jonkin aikaa," Candy vastasi lopulta.

"Niin sitä pitää," Terry hymyili suudelleen Candya uudelleen.

"Ainakin me olemme menossa naimisiin ja se on valo pimeydessä," Candy kuiskasi ennen kuin hän vajosi uneen Terryn käsivarsille.

"Niin, se on valo pimeydessä," Terry vastasi suudellen hänen kasvojaan hellästi. "Minä rakastan sinua niin paljon Candy…"

Luku 3 päättyy tähän.

Jatkuu…

* * *

**Kirjoittajan kommentti:** Tiedän että tämä käännöstyö on välillä aika hidasta, mutta jatkan sitä aina kun vain jaksan ja ehdin. Toivottavasti tällekin käännetylle tarinalle löytyy edes pari lukijaa.

AN= Authors note eli kirjoittajan kommentti

Terveisiä Turusta

Enkelisisar


	4. Luku 4

_**AVAIN:**_

"Puhumista tai kuiskaamista"

"**Huutamista"**

"_Ajattelemista"_

* * *

_*** edellisestä luvusta***_

"Ainakin me olemme menossa naimisiin ja se on valo pimeydessä," Candy kuiskasi ennen kuin hän vajosi uneen Terryn käsivarsille.

"Niin, se on valo pimeydessä," Terry vastasi suudellen hänen kasvojaan hellästi. "Minä rakastan sinua niin paljon Candy…"

* * *

Luku 4 Susannan tilanne

"**Äiti, miksi minun Terrenceni ei ole jo tullut tänne pelastamaan minua noilta rumilta, valkotakkisilta mielipuolilta? Hän tietää täydellisen hyvin, että minä haluan hänet enemmän kuin mitään muuta koko tässä maailmassa,"** Susanna itki äidilleen ihan niin kuin 5-vuotias täysin piloille hemmoteltu kakara. Hän kärsi valtavista raivokohtauksista St. Joannan psykiatrisella klinikalla. Se aiheutti monia ongelmia hänen äidilleen ja kaikille niille mukaville ja ystävällisille lääkäreille ja sairaanhoitajille, jotka vain yrittivät todella tehdä parhaansa pitääkseen hänestä huolta sairaalassa. Ja Susanna uskoi yhä omaan typerään fantasiaansa missä Terrence oli hänen puolisonsa ja paha noita nimeltään Candy oli varastanut Terrencen häneltä.

"Minä en tiedä miksi, kultaseni. Mutta minä lupaan, että teen kaikki mahdolliset asiat tuodakseni hänet tänne luoksesi Susanna, rakas tyttäreni," rouva Marlowe vastasi voihkaisten. Hän oli enemmän kuin väsynyt katsomaan tyttärensä raivokohtauksia niin pitkän ajan jälkeen.

"**Minä haluan minun Terrenceni tulevan minun luokseni!"** Susanna kiljui. **"Ja minä haluan hänet tänne heti paikalla!"** Hän oli muuttunut yhtä kirkkaan punaiseksi kuin tomaatti valtavan raivokohtauksensa vuoksi.

"_Voi Luojan tähden! Mitä helvettiä minä oikein teen hänen kanssaan? Hänestä on tullut enemmän kuin mahdoton! Minä olen jo menettänyt rakkaan aviomieheni ja nyt minä olen menettämässä myös ainoan lapseni! Ja se on kaikki tuon tyhmän, hemmotellun ja sokean Terrencen syytä!"_ rouva Marlowe ajatteli lähtien pois tyttärensä huoneesta saadakseen hetken rauhaa.

"Rouva Marlowe, onko teillä tai tyttärellänne jokin hätänä?" mukava, nuori sairaanhoitaja nimeltään Emma kysyi häneltä.

"**Totta kai jokin on hätänä. Minun ainoa tyttäreni on mennyt sekaisin, ja minä en enää tiedä mitä oikein sanoisin tai tekisin hänen kanssaan!" **rouva Marlowe huusi itkien vihaisesti ja sitten hän juoksi pois sairaalasta yrittäen ajatella jotakin muuta kuin Susannaa ja hänen tilannettaan.

"_Jos hän vain näkisi että Susannalla on hirvittävän sairas pakkomielle sellaista henkilöä kohtaan, jota hän ei voi ikinä, milloinkaan saada itselleen,"_ Emma ajatteli puistellen päätään. Emma tiesi tämän melkein liiankin hyvin, koska hän oli ystävystynyt Candyn kanssa ja hän oli kuullut melkein kaiken siitä mitä oikein tapahtui Candyn ja Terryn välillä.

Mutta totta kai Susanna ja hänen äitinsä olivat aivan liian sokeita nähdäkseen tai ymmärtääkseen tätä tosiasiaa. Ja se oli todella paha tilanne jokaiselle ihmiselle heidän ympärillään. Erityisesti Candylle ja Terrylle.

Luku 4 päättyy tähän.

Jatkuu…

* * *

**Kirjoittajan kommentti:** Tämänkin tarinan käännöstyö on nyt toistaiseksi "jäissä", sillä alkuperäistä tarinaa on kirjoitettu vasta neljä lukua, ja tämä luku oli tosissaan luvun 4 käännös. Toivottavasti te harvat käännöstä lukeneet jaksatte odottaa siihen asti että saan ensin alkuperäistä englanninkielistä tarinaa jatkettua. :-)

Hauskaa kevään ja kesän odotusta kaikille!

Enkelisisar


End file.
